Last Time Memory
by Azuka-nyan
Summary: "Kenapa kamu masih mencintai dirinya jika kamu tahu, kamu dan dia tak akan bersatu?"/Uchiha Sasuke, tadinya sih sedang menjalani hidup normal, namun semuanya berubah ketika ada seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya dengan wujud yang tidak biasa. Roh./"Aku ingin terus bersama Sasuke-kun!"/"Boleh aku pingsan sekarang, Tuhan?"/Fict pelepas setelah Semi-Hiatus.


_"Kenapa_ _—_ _"_

 _._

 _"_ _—_ _kenapa kamu masih mencintai dirinya,"_

.

 _"jika kamu tahu, kamu dan dia tak akan bersatu?"_

.

 _ **Naruto/AU/OOC/Sasu-Saku**_

 _._

 _"_ _Jika waktu bisa dikendalikan_ _,"_

.

 _"_ _Akankah—_ _"_

.

.

 _ **L**_ _ **A**_ _ **ST TIME MEMORY**_

.

 _ **Original Story from**_ _ **Azuka-nyan**_

 _ **(Afni Zulaika Pratiwi)**_

.

.

 _"_ _—kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti, tuan?_ _"_

.

 _ **Teen/Supranatural/Romance/Hurt/Comfort**_

.

.

.

 _"Sasuke-kun~!"_

Ia muncul lagi.

 _"Ayo kita pergi keluar~!"_

Sudah seminggu gadis ini terus menempel padaku.

"Kau menyebalkan."

Gadis berambut _soft pink_ terurai ini _—_

 _"Sasuke-kun tidak pernah menyukai kehadiranku?"_

—adalah Roh.

"Hn."

Roh yang sedang tersesat dan tak sengaja menempel padaku.

 _"Aku cuma ingin kau mengabulkan permintaanku!"_ Teriaknya keras. Sangat keras. _"Ayolah~!"_

"Tidak mau."

Aku lihat sekilas wajahnya. Cemberut.

 _"Jahat sekali!"_ _—_ _buk_! Dia memukul pundakku dari belakang beberapa kali. Aku hanya memasang wajah datar. Merasakan pundakku yang terpukul karenanya. Tanpa sengaja, aku melirik ke arah cermin berukuran sedang yang menggantung di dekat lemari pakaianku. Aku lihat dengan teliti. Sangat teliti.

Ah. Memang benar.

 _"Jahat! Jahat!"_

Bayangannya tidak ada di cermin.

 _"Jahat!"_

Dia benar-benar roh.

 _"Sasuke! Ayo cepat turun. Makan malam sudah siap."_

Sakura berhenti memukul ketika ibuku memanggil namaku. Wajahnya yang tadi cemberut kini tersenyum lebar.

 _"Aaaa~ Sakura juga mau makan!"_

Eh?

Belum sempat aku mencegahnya, dia sudah membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar dan berlari menuju dapur.

"Ah—hei! Berhenti kau!"

Kalau dia membuat keributan di dapur nanti bagaimana?

Langsung saja tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari menyusulnya. Gawat jika ayah, ibu, dan kakak bisa melihatnya.

Sesampai di dapur, gadis roh bernama Sakura itu sudah duduk manis di kursi makanku. Sial! Aku terlambat menjegahnya.

Tapi...kenapa ayah, ibu, dan kakak tidak menghiraukannya.

"Hei, sampai kapan kau akan berdiri mematung seperti itu?" ucap Itachi—kakakku. "Cepat duduk dan makan."

Eh?

Dia...tidak melihatnya?

Jangan-jangan...hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya?

Tidak mungkin.

Sakura menengok kearahku, _"Ayo cepat duduk Sasuke-kun,"_ kemudian tersenyum polos. Tanpa dosa sedikitpun. _"Aku juga mulai lapar, hehehe,"_

Oh, Tuhan.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin, Sasuke?" ucap ayah sembari menaikkan alisnya, bingung.

Boleh aku pingsan sekarang?

.

.

Kejadian ini bermulai sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Saat itu aku tak sengaja hampir menjadi korban tabraklari ketika hendak menyeberang jalan raya.

Padahal...sedikit lagi aku akan mengenai mobil yang melaju kencang itu. Yap. Sedikit lagi.

Tapi entah kenapa ada seseorang yang menarik tanganku ke tepi jalan untuk menjauh dari tempat dimana aku akan tertabrak nantinya.

Telapak tangannya yang dingin itu menarik tanganku dengan kuat. Seolah berusaha agar aku tidak ditabrak oleh mobil tersebut.

Ya, orang itu adalah _dia_.

 _"Kenapa kau diam saja ditengah jalan itu?!"_

Gadis berambut _softpink_ dengan iris mata seperti _emerald_.

 _"Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke tepi jalan?!"_

Haruno Sakura.

"Eh?"

Dia...gadis yang menyelamatkanku.

 _"Dasar bodoh! Kau benar-benar bodoh!"_

Dia adalah roh.

Awalnya aku mengira dia manusia. Tapi setelah aku mengucapkan terimakasih padanya dan berbincang-bincang sedikit, orang-orang malah menatapku heran dan berkata, _'Kenapa pemuda itu berbicara sendiri?'_

Saat itu aku sadar bahwa dia bukan orang biasa. Dia bukan manusia, lebih tepatnya roh setelah dia menjelaskan hidupnya secara rinci. Walaupun banyak yang tidak dia ingat.

Dia ingat biodata dirinya sendiri juga kejadian hari terakhir sebelum dia meninggal. Tapi beberapa saat sebelum dia akan meninggal, dia lupa. Dia hanya ingat saat dia membeli sebuah kartu ucapan untuk seseorang. Entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Ia hanya menggeleng tidak ingat.

Sakura berpikir ada sesuatu yang belum dia selesaikan saat di dunia, makanya dia belum bisa pergi dengan tenang.

Tapi dia lupa.

Dan dengan ajaibnya dia terus bersamaku. Lebih tepatnya menempel padaku.

Mungkin sebagai penebusan untuk kebaikan yang dia lakukan, akhirnya dia menempel padaku.

Entah kenapa aku bisa melihat roh seperti dia. Padahal keturunan Uchiha tidak bisa melihat hal-hal yang mistis.

Tapi...kenapa harus aku?

Hidupku sudah susah. Kenapa harus dibuat semakin susah?

 _"Sasuke-kun, kau melamun."_

Aku tersentak kaget ketika gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu muncul dihadapanku secara tiba-tiba.

 _"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"_ tambahnya.

"Tidak ada," balasku sambil membolak-balik kalender yang sedari tadi aku hadapi. "hanya menghitung sudah berapa hari kau menempel padaku, wahai roh yang tersesat,"

 _"Jahat sekali!"_ Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. _"Ini sudah hari ke-7! Kapan kau akan membantuku?!"_

"Udara di luar dingin. Ini bulan Desember dan sekarang musim salju,"

 _"Alasan! Kau 'kan sedang liburan musim dingin!"_ Sakura yang sedari tadi duduk di atas tempat tidur kemudian mendekat ke arahku yang sedang berdiri masih menatap kalender. _"Kalau kau tidak membantuku, aku akan menempel padamu, seumur hidup!"_

Hah? Kau bercanda?!

Seumur hidup? Bagaimana saat aku menikah nanti? Apa si Haruno Sakura ini juga akan menggangguku?

Sial!

"Baiklah, baiklah!" Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Kulihat Sakura tersenyum lebar. Bosan memandangi kalender, aku pun duduk di atas tempat tidur. "Ceritakan kenapa kau jadi seperti ini."

Sakura kemudian duduk di atas meja belajarku. Ia menatap seragam sekolahnya dengan sendu. _"Sepertinya aku meninggal saat hendak pergi ke sekolah,"_

"Lalu?"

Ia menarik nafas dalam. _"Saat terbangun, aku sudah berdiri di jalan raya, di kerumunan orang banyak. Mereka dapat menembus diriku."_ Sakura memainkan beberapa anak rambutnya. _"Saat itu aku tak sengaja melihat tubuhku yang asli sedang dilumuri darah yang sangat banyak. Lalu setelah itu aku sadar bahwa aku sudah meninggal. Awalnya aku memang kaget, hehehe."_

Aku menatap matanya yang redup akan cahaya. Seolah ingin menangis.

 _"Sampai sekarang aku pun masih tak percaya kalau aku sudah meninggal,"_

Ah, begitu.

 _"Aku hanya ingat sedikit saja,"_

"Mungkin ada tempat yang masih kau ingat. Rumahmu misalnya,"

 _"Rumahku?"_ Sakura menatapku bingung. _"Aku melupakannya. Tapi... aku bisa mengingatnya sedikit demi sedikit."_

"Kapan kita mulai mencarinya?"

 _"Besok?"_

"Boleh saja," Aku berjalan menuju tombol lampu kamar. "Aku mengantuk, ingin tidur."

Sakura tersenyum. _"Hm, aku juga,"_

Memangnya roh perlu tidur juga?

Aku tidak membalas ucapannya. Tapi ada sekilas suaranya yang tak sengaja tertangkap indra pendengaranku sebelum aku mematikan lampu kamar. Entah apa itu.

 _"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun,"_

Pada dasarnya aku memang tak peduli.

.

.

"Ini benar jalan menuju rumahmu?"

 _"Jangan cerewet,"_

Aku melirik sinis ke arah Sakura. Sial! Berani sekali dia. Jujur saja, aku malas sekali pergi dari rumah saat udara dingin seperti ini. Sekarang sudah musim dingin. Aku pun harus memakai pakaian tebal agar tidak terserang _flu_. Beda sekali dengan gadis yang ada disampingku ini.

Dia hanya mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap dengan _blazer_ dan rok pendek ala seragam musim semi.

Aku melirik ke arah jam tanganku sejenak. Pukul 2 siang.

Benar-benar membuat repot.

 _"Tu-tunggu dulu..."_

Langkah kakiku terhenti ketika Sakura menatap sebuah toko kartu ucapan. Toko bewarna _pink_ itu terlihat menarik. Banyak orang di dalamnya. Entah itu pembeli ataupun para penjual dan penjaga toko tersebut.

"Ada apa?"

 _"Tempat ini..."_ Sakura menyentuh dinding kaca toko tersebut dari luar. _"...kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?"_

Kulihat si Haruno itu mencengkram dadanya yang masih terhalangi baju seragamnya tersebut.

Aku menatapnya bingung.

Heh? Apanya yang sakit?

 _"Ah, lupakan. Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita!"_ ucapnya dengan tiba-tiba. _Mood_ -nya berubah drastis.

Tanpa pikir panjang, langsung saja aku ikuti. Sekuat mungkin aku hindari keinginan untuk berbicara dengannya. Baik itu yang penting atau tidak. Bisa gawat kalau aku dilihat orang sekitar berbicara sendiri.

 _"Hmm, belok kanan!"_ Sakura berucap riang.

Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung berjalan sesuai dengan arahannya. Ku biarkan dia mengoceh sepanjang jalan. Toh, aku juga tidak bisa bicara padanya. Orang-orang akan menganggapku aneh nanti.

 _"Aku rasa rumahku di daerah_ _—_ _"_

"—Sakura?!"

Refleks. Aku dan Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah belakang. Ada seorang wanita berumur sekitar 45 tahun sedang memandang kami dengan tatapan sendu.

Apa dia bisa melihat roh gadis _soft pink_ ini?

"A-ah! Ma-maafkan aku," ucap wanita itu seraya membungkuk. "Ra-rasanya tadi aku seperti melihat anakku yang sudah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu disampingmu." wanita itu kemudian menghela nafas. "Mungkin...aku salah lihat,"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," ucapku sesopan mungkin. "Ngomong-ngomong, nama anak anda siapa?"

"Namanya?" Wanita tersebut tersenyum. Walaupun aku tahu itu adalah senyum yang tercampur makna kesedihan. "Haruno. Haruno Sakura,"

Sudah ku duga.

Aku langsung melirik ke arah Sakura. Mata gadis itu. Iya, mata gadis itu sekarang sudah berkaca-kaca karena menahan tangis.

 _"I-ibu..."_

.

.

Beberapa saat setelah aku bertemu dengan ibunya Sakura, Sakura memintaku untuk pergi ke rumahnya bersama ibunya. Dengan berbagai macam alasan yang menurutku masuk akal, akhirnya aku mendapat izin untuk pergi ke rumah roh ini.

"Maaf jadi merepotkan anda, Haruno- _san_ ,"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, jarang sekali aku kedatangan tamu sepertimu, Uchiha- _san_ ," ucapnya sambil membuka pintu rumah. "Jadi...kau temannya Sakura?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang seperti itu,"

"Apa kau satu sekolah dengannya?"

"Tidak, a-aku..."

Sial! Alasan apa lagi yang harus aku pakai?

 _"Bilang saja kita sering bertemu di taman setelah pulang sekolah!"_

Alasan yang bagus, Sakura.

"Aku...sering bertemu dengannya setelah pulang sekolah,"

"Ah, begitu ya." ucap wanita tersebut. "Ayo masuk. Jangan sungkan,"

Aku pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Rumah ala _modern_ yang sederhana. Kulihat banyak sekali foto yang ada dirumah ini.

Terutama foto Sakura.

 _Ting!_

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Kulihat wanita itu sedang berdoa di altar dekat ruang tamu. Setelah selesai, ia letakkan beberapa buah-buahan kemudian menyalakan dupa.

Aku pun mendekat kearahnya dan ikut bedoa.

"Sakura...sangat menyukai buah _cherry_ ini," lirihnya pelan. "Padahal dia tidak suka di foto. Semua foto-foto yang dia punya memiliki gaya yang aneh." jeda sejenak. "Untung saja aku punya foto kelulusan SMP nya,"

Wanita itu menatap sendu ke arah foto yang sudah diberi bingkai bunga di altar tersebut.

"Dia...benar-benar pergi mendahuluiku,"

Wanita ini masih diselimuti oleh rasa sakit karena ditinggal Sakura.

 _"I-ibu..."_ Sakura menangis. Airmatanya menetes perlahan. _"...aku...aku merindukan ibu..hiks!"_

"Masih banyak hal yang belum aku lakukan bersamanya," tambah wanita tersebut sembari mencoba tersenyum.

Sakura semakin menangis.

"A-anu..." ucapku terbata-bata. Wanita tersebut menoleh kearahku. "Mu-mungkin anda tidak percaya ini, ta-tapi akhir-akhir ini aku bisa mendengar suara Sakura,"

"E-eh?" wanita berambut _soft pink_ itu menatapku kaget.

"Sakura bilang kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia tidak ingin anda kesepian karena kehilangan dirinya. Jadi...anda jangan sedih lagi. Dia...bersyukur pernah menjadi anak anda, Haruno- _san_ ,"

Beberapa detik kemudian airmata wanita itu menetes. Ia tersenyum kemudian mengangguk sembari berkata, "Tolong sampaikan ke Sakura, jaga dirinya baik-baik. Aku dan ayahnya akan mendoakannya."

Dapat kulihat senyum Sakura mengembang saat itu.

 _"Aku akan menjaga diriku dengan baik, ibu."_

"Ah, iya Uchiha- _san_. Kau bisa membawa pulang ini," ucap wanita tersebut sambil memberikan satu kantong plastik _cherry_. "Ini untuk keluargamu, semoga suka."

"Terimakasih banyak,"

 _"Hei, hei! Sasuke-kun~ bisa kau minta kartu pelajarku pada ibuku?"_

Dasar roh aneh.

"A-anu..." aku kembali terbata-bata. Mencoba membuat alasan. "...bi-bisa aku pinjam kartu pelajar Sakura?"

"Ah, tentu saja boleh," wanita tersebut mengambil sesuatu dari laci di dekat ruang tamu. "ini, ambil."

"Anda memberikannya padaku?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Simpan dengan baik ya," ucapnya sembari memberikan kartu pelajar tersebut.

"Pasti akan aku simpan, anda tenang saja,"

.

.

 _"Kyaaaaaa~ lama sekali aku tidak melihat kartu pelajarku ini."_ jerit Sakura sambil merebahkan diri keatas kasur milikku. Ia genggam erat kartu tersebut sembari menatapnya senang.

"Histeris sekali,"

 _"Kau tidak tahu betapa berharganya kartu ini,"_ sergah Sakura. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Kulihat Sakura kembali menatap kartunya. Kemudia berjalan menghampiriku yang duduk di kursi belajar.

 _"Kartu ini banyak kenangannya,"_

"Jangan mengkhayal, Haru—"

 _"_ _—_ _Ukh!"_ — _Brak!_ Sakura terjatuh sembari mencengkram kepalanya sendiri. Ekspresi wajahnya yang tadi senang kini berubah drastis menjadi kesakitan. _"Ke-kepalaku_ _—_ _ukh!"_

"He-hei!" ucapku panik kemudian mendekat kearah Sakura. "Ka-kau kenapa Sakura?!"

 _"Kepalaku...sa-sakit..."_

Sakura semakin mencengkram kepalanya kuat. Aku menjadi panik. Ada apa dengannya?

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura akhirnya menjadi tenang kembali. Ia lepas cengkramannya pada kepalanya tersebut. Kemudian menarik nafas perlahan.

"Kau ti-tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura hanya menggeleng.

Syukurlah. Aku menghela nafas lega.

Sakura kemudian menoleh kearahku.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin ke taman,"

.

.

Hari ini tanggal 20 Desember.

Salju sudah mulai turun.

Aku mengeratkan genggaman kedua tanganku yang ku masukkan ke dalam jaket _hoodie_. Mencoba mencari kehangatan.

Malam ini dingin sekali.

Aku melirik ke arah Sakura. Ia masih dengan seragamnya. Rok pendek dengan _blazer_ tangan panjang. Dia tidak memakai _sweater_.

Apa dia tidak kedinginan?

"Tidak, roh tidak mungkin kedinginan," ucap Sakura sambil terkikik geli.

Ah, ia tau apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Taman Konohagakure kan?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Keheningan pun mulai terasa.

Sejak tadi Sakura terlihat murung.

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya kami sampai di taman. Tempat ini hanya diisi oleh kami berdua.

 _"Aku...sudah ingat apa yang telah aku lakukan sebelum meninggal,"_ lirihnya pelan. _"aku ingin menyatakan cinta dengan seseorang,"_

Syukurlah dia mengingatnya.

"Siapa?"

Dia tersenyum miris, _"Waktu itu, aku pergi ke toko yang menjual kartu ucapan sehabis pulang sekolah. Aku langsung merangkai kata-kata yang akan aku tulis nanti di kartu itu."_

Aku mendengarkan ceritanya dengan seksama. Tak peduli dengan salju yang terus turun semakin menderas.

 _"Saat sudah selesai menulis kata-kata tadi, aku pergi dari toko dan berniat pulang. Tapi di penyeberangan jalan tepatnya ditempat kau hampir kecelakaan aku melihat orang yang aku sukai,"_

Aku terdiam.

 _"Spontan aku mengejarnya. Dan dengan bodohnya aku lupa bahwa saat itu lampu penyeberangan jalan bewarna merah."_

Sakura.

 _"Ada sebuah mobil yang melaju sangat kencang, mungkin si pengendara terlalu buru-buru, hehehe,"_

Kenapa kau malah tertawa seakan mengejek dirimu sendiri?

 _"Beberapa saat kemudian aku tertabrak. Tubuhku terhempas kasar. Rasanya sakit sekali. Semua orang disana menjadi ricuh melihatku. Mereka mengerumuniku,"_ diam sejenak, Sakura menarik nafas perlahan, _"aku tak bisa bergerak. Orang yang aku sukai menghilang entah kemana. Padahal aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku,"_ kulihat Sakura bergetar. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. _"pa-padahal...aku masih menggenggam kartu ucapan itu dengan erat. Tapi...setelah itu penglihatanku memudar."_

Sakura tersenyum paksa.

"Siapa orang itu?" Aku berkata tak sabaran. "Mungkin kita bisa mencarinya,"

Sakura menengok, _"Kau mau tahu?"_ kemudian menatapku dalam, _"sungguh?"_

Aku menatapnya balik kemudian mengangguk mantap.

 _"Orang itu_ _—_ _"_

 _"_ _—_ _adalah dirimu, Uchiha Sasuke."_

Angin salju itu berhembus lembut di telingaku.

Eh?

Aku tidak salah dengar kan?

"A-apa kau bilang?"

 _"Aku sering melihatmu sehabis pulang sekolah, kau selalu melewati jalan yang sama denganku,"_ Sakura tersenyum manis, _"mungkin ini namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama,"_

Tidak mungkin.

Aku mengerutkan alisku sejenak.

Pantas saja saat aku hampir tertabrak ditempat itu Sakura menolongku.

Jadi...ini alasannya.

Ia tidak ingin aku meninggal seperti dirinya.

 _"Ah, kau mengerti juga akhirnya. Itulah alasanku kenapa terus ada disisimu,"_

Kenapa...aku baru menyadarinya?

 _"Sasuke-kun,"_ ucapnya dengan nada yang manja. Dapat kulihat ada jejak airmata di pipinya. _"Kau... tidak mau memelukku, hm?_

"Cih," airmataku mengalir entah kenapa. Tanpa kusadari, aku langsung memeluk tubuhnya yang hampir menghilang. Kehangatannya masih terasa walau badannya mulai menipis dengan perlahan. "Sakura..."

Tetaplah disini.

"...jangan pergi,"

Tetaplah disini, bersamaku. Selalu. Selamanya.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku. Tubuhku kembali bergetar hebat.

Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya.

 _"Hei..."_ Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. _"...jika kita bisa mengendalikan waktu dengan sesuka hati kita,"_ jeda sejenak. _"jika kita dapat memutar waktu tanpa ada resiko untuk mengubah masa depan..."_ Ia menatapku kemudian menampilkan senyumnya yang menurutku sangat manis. _"...akankah kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti, tuan?"_

Iris _emerald-_ nya menampilkan keseriusan yang mendalam.

Aku terdiam.

 _"Apakah... saat aku sudah bereinkarnasi kemudian bertemu denganmu nanti, kau masih menjadi Uchiha Sasuke?"_

Aku...

 _"Jawab pertanyaanku!"_

...tidak tahu.

 _"Hei~ Sasuke-kun!"_ Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku dengan kuat. Mencoba meminta aku menjawabnya. Dapat kulihat airmatanya kembali menetes. Ia merengek.

 _"Hiks! A-aku... aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi! Hiks!"_

 _Sakura_.

 _"Aku tidak ingin kembali! Hiks! Aku ingin terus bersama Sasuke-kun!"_

 _Sakura._

 _"Kenapa..."_ Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Airmatanya masih terus mengalir. _"...kenapa aku harus mati sebelum menyatakan perasaanku?!"_

Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura _—_ " gadis itu melirik kearahku. Matanya merah karena terlalu banyak menangis. Ia menatapku sendu.

"—Terimakasih,"

Matanya terbelalak kaget. Iris _emerald-_ nya bagaikan memancar cahaya yang terang sambil menatapku.

Ah, bodoh. Kenapa aku berkata seperti itu?

Itu...akan membuatnya semakin berat.

Tapi...Ia malah tersenyum. Airmatanya mengalir semakin deras. _"Aku juga!"_ Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya semakin menipis dengan cepat. _"Aku juga berterimakasih kepadamu!"_

Gadis dengan keunikan yang mampu merubah hidupku.

 _"Akhirnya,"_ ia tersenyum. _"perasaanku tersampaikan..."_ gumamnya pelan.

Sedikit demi sedikit Sakura terangkat keatas bersama dengan tubuhnya yang hampir menghilang.

 _"...maaf sudah membuatmu repot selama delapan hari ini..."_

Cahaya-cahaya kecil menyinari tubuhnya.

 _"...terimakasih,"_

Pada akhirnya Sakura dapat kembali tanpa ada beban.

Aku kembali menangis.

Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?

 _"Sasuke-kun..."_ Aku melirik kearahnya yang sudah ada diatasku. Ia memanggilku dengan nada yang manja sembari tersenyum manis dan tertawa polos.

Itu...senyum dan tawa yang akan aku rindukan nantinya.

"... _Sayonara_..."

 _SRING!_ _—_ Cahaya itu bersinar terang kemudian meredup dengan tiba-tiba. Hilang bersamaan dengan Sakura yang beberapa saat lalu masih tersenyum hangat kepadaku.

Dia sudah hilang.

Ia menghilang bersama salju.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Jejak airmata yg kering masih terasa dipipiku. Padahal aku jarang menangis.

Ini adalah airmata kalipertama saat usiaku sudah menginjak tujuhbelas tahun.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, Sakura."

.

.

 _"Kenapa kamu masih mencintai dirinya,"_

 _._

 _"jika kamu tahu, kamu dan dia tak akan bersatu?"_

.

.

 _"Kalau begitu..."_

 _._

 _"Kenapa kamu masih bernafas,_

 _._

 _"jika kamu sudah tahu,"_

 _._

 _._

 _"suatu hari nanti kamu akan mati?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

THE END

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uwaaa lama tidak berjumpa :') Akhirnya saya bisa update fanfict lagi.

Sebenernya buka fanfict baru sih. Ini adalah fanfict tahun kemarin yang waktu itu saya ikutkan lomba di salah satu sekolah di Banjarmasin. Dan alhamdulillah waktu itu menang juara 1 X'D

Buat yang nanya-nanya kapan MHP (My Hentai Prince) update kapan, hmm bentar ya ini masih on-process kok :) Alhamdulillah tahun ini saya jadi mahasiswa dan diterima di Universitas ternama di Banjarmasin jalur SNMPTN XD

Terimakasih telah membaca fanfict ini, maaf ya kalo aneh :') hanya pelepas semenjak semi hiatus dari dunia per-fanfict-an. Terimakasih atas dukungan kalian yang udah mau baca fanfict aku :') lopyu.

Akhir kata,

REVIEW XD


End file.
